infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers)
Takato is a preteen boy who lives in West Shinjuku. He has brown hair and red eyes and commonly wears a blue hoodie and brown pants. He also wears yellow swimming Goggles at almost all times, the goggles rest above his eyes when not in use. Takato is the Anchor of the Digimon Tamer's Loops. He is rarely seen without his partner, Guilmon, and vice versa. He is considered and is a genuinely "nice guy," though his closest friends know that when his temper does flare up, things break. Powers *'Digital Modification/Card Slash': Takato's home model of Digivice, the D-Arc or D-Power (the name depends on the Loop), allows him to modify his partner's data, by sliding a Digimon Hyper Colosseum card through a slot in the device. This can allow him to do many things such as change his Partner's Attribute and/or Type, form Weapons and Armor for his partner to use, or allow his partner to wield attacks that his species normally cannot. *'Digital Form': From a Variant Loop, Takato can take the form of a Digimon If he so desires. *'Hybrid Mega Form': The way that the Mega State is accessed in Tamer's Loops requires a fusion of both partners, human and Digimon. **'Mode Change': While in the Mega Form Takato can access another evolutionary tier of power. *'Clairvoyance (Entropy)': Takato and Guilmon can both see the conditions by which to permanently end something, even more abstract things. However, this does require that they be able to mentally comprehend what it is that they are ending. Also it does not show the "best" way to end things in any given circumstance, if there are multiple ways. *'Hazard:' An unusual force Takato is still mostly ignorant about. Gallantmon(TakatoGuilmonBiomerge).gif|Gallantmon (Biomerge with Guilmon) GallantmonCrimsonMode(finalform).gif|Gallantmon Crimson Mode (Biomerge with Guilmonpower) Relationships *'Guilmon':Takato's Partner and Co-Looper, their exact relationship is slightly different from Loop to Loop. On some occasions Guilmon is a creation purely from Takato's mind, on others an outside force "interfered" in the process, and in others still Guilmon was always a part of Takato. Regardless of the specifics of their relationship though, the two are incredibly close. *'Rika': One of Takato's friends in Baseline, the two currently seem to be dealing with the question of whether or not they should pursue a relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. He has also requested training from her on multiple occasions. He has come to the conclusion that he either has it bad for her, or he's a masochist, implied by the fact he keeps returning to her, despite the frequent physical abuse *'Impmon:' An acquaintance with... 'complicated' loyalties. Takato asked for training from him once, and received instruction in the art of fighting dirty. And, in the process, was forced to supply him with snacks. *'Henry': Another one of Takato's Baseline friends. *'Terriermon:' Henry's partner. Ever since Takato started looping, Terriermon has had an odd habit of making a blog about Takato, in much the same theme as Mr.T and Chuck Norris facts. It doesn't seem to matter if Terriermon is Awake or not. It just happens. *'Ryo': An ally of Takato's in Baseline, though Takato has grown closer to him as even without Looping he is still somewhat familiar with the emotional strain they can cause having previously lived in the Digimon Adventure world. Category:Anchor Category:Looper Category:Digimon Category:Characters